Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to techniques and devices for producing a three-dimensional illusion using imagery displayed by a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Anamorphosis is an image projection technique involving the reconstitution of a distorted projection. An anamorphically-distorted source image may appear distorted from one vantage point, but may appear undistorted from a different vantage point. For example, an anamorphically-distorted source image may appear distorted when viewed directly, but may appear undistorted after being reflected by a particular mirror.
Portable computing devices, like smart phones and tablets, have evolved to display high resolution images to users. These devices typically display two-dimensional photographs and video images reflecting the real world, and/or computer-generated characters. As these displays have evolved, it has become desirable to display imagery in three-dimensions to improve user experience through enhanced realism. Three-dimensional images can be useful for electronic video games, interactive applications, video chat applications, or any other application involving the display of images or characters.